The Normal Events
by Lola-2011
Summary: Co-written with Erin. Lu's son Marc and Dana's daughter Alexis were regular teenagers until something happened that will change their lives forever. Please R
1. A Teenagers Mistake

A Teenager's Mistake  
  
  
written by: Erin and Lola  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.  
  
  
It's 7:30 am on a friday morning, Doctor Luisa Delgado is up and getting dressed for work. Which at that point she was running really late because her son is begging her to drive him to school so that he will not be late like she already is. He usually walks to school but, since it's raining he doesn't feel like walking and in the end Lu takes him to school.  
  
  
Marc walked down the crowded school hallway, it was a rainy miserable day, a day that he would rather anywhere but there. He walked into second period and there she was a beautiful red flaming hair and striking green eyes, the new girl. He quitely made his way to his seat. The teacher shut the door and walked towards the center of the room introducing Alexis Falls.  
  
Alexis and Marc spent alot of time together that day.  
  
"can, I walk you home?"  
  
"no, that's alright, my Mother's waiting out front to pick me up"  
  
"okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
That's when it all began Marc and Alexis began spending more and more time together but, one day at school, he shockingly found out that she was the daughter of his mother's co-partner Doctor Dana Stowe. Knowing there parent's would'nt approve of there relationship they decided that it would be best if kept as a secert.  
  
A few months after dating Marc and Alexis decided to take the next step in their relationship. One weekend when Dana went out of town, Alexis invited Marc over and one thing led to another and they ended up in bed together. Now they faced a bigger problem......telling their parents.  
  
They sat up in the bed trying to think of how they ended up sleeping together. They knew that if their parents found out they were having sex they would be in big trouble. A million thoughts ran through their minds in only a few short minutes. Alexis was the first one to speak.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"I think we had sex"  
  
"you think?"  
  
"yeah, pretty sure"  
  
"oh, god do you know what our parents would do if they found out we were even dating? not to mention sleeping together?"  
  
"so, what are we going to do?"  
  
"not tell anyone"  
  
"not tell anyone and everything will end up okay"  
  
"absolutely"  
  
  
Over the next few days both Alexis and Marc seemed to be preoccupied. Lu shook it off as a phase Marc was going through but, Dana on the other hand thought Alexis was just stressed out from her father being sick. Dana struck up a conversation while they were having dinner to see what was really on her mind.  
  
"so, Alexis, what went on today at school?"  
  
"school?, school's good, nothing really happened, how was work?"  
  
"busy, Alexis is there something going on I should know about?"  
  
"no, Dana, everything's fine"  
  
"oh, I just thought you might be a little upset over Guy being sick"  
  
"no, I try not to think about it too much"  
  
"and there's nothing else you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
"no".  
  
At school they acted like everything was perfect but it was obvious to everyone that something had changed, they just could'nt figure out what. It had now been a month since Marc and Alexis had slept together and their lives were somewhat getting back to normal.   
  
Their friends thought maybe they had broken up but, they were way off base. After school the couple heads to Marc's house where they grab something to eat. They start to express their emotions and try and decide whether they really love each other or if this is all just a game and if them already having sex would change their relationship. They joked around saying that it would only change if she got pregnant and she laughed saying, "like that could happen".  
  
A few days later, Lu, goes into Marc's room because she suspects that he might be up to something so she looks into his drawers, his closet, under his bed and anywhere else she can think of. She suddenly see's a suspicious looking box under his bed, she opens it and is shocked to find condoms in it.  
  
Lu knows that Marc has been acting very strange around her but, she does'nt know why. She thinks to herself as she looks for more things that her son may be hiding from her.  
  
"He's never has acted so strange before, I don't get it what's wrong with him? Is he going through a phase that I'm not aware of?" she asked herself.  
  
He could'nt possibly be having sex, he doesn't even have a girlfriend. He probably just has them incase something happens or maybe they're a friends. She continued to question her son's actions as she looked around to see if he had anymore condoms and surprisingly he did.  
  
Lu took them out of his room and threw them away because she did'nt want her son to know that she had found them. She tried not to think about the problem but, it was not far from her mind, thinking maybe she's going crazy.   
  
The following day at the clinic was a rough once being all she could think about were the condoms she had found yesterday in her son's room. She wondered where he had gotten them from. She continued the paperwork at her desk. She couldn't believe that her son was having sex......or could she?  
  
The same morning Dana stood in her bedroom, putting on her earrings, she then walked out and into the kitchen fixing a cup of coffee when she heard heaving in the bathroom. She slowly walked over to the door and gently knocked.  
  
"Alexis, are you okay?"  
  
The door suddenly opened and Alexis stood there pale. Dana stood there looking at her for a few moments.  
  
"you don't look okay"  
  
"I feel really really bad"  
  
Dana led her to the kitchen chair, "let me take a look okay?"  
  
"okay"  
  
Dana did a quick once over.   
  
"sorry sweetie, I'm afraid you have the flu"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes, now go lay down and I'll call the school"  
  
"okay, Dana"  
  
  
After school Marc went to see where Alexis had been all day. He rang the bell and Alexis opened the door.  
  
"Marc, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you were okay"  
  
"oh, come in"  
  
She opened the door wider letting him inside, they walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Marc, there's something we need to talk about"  
  
"what's that?"  
  
"um, this is'nt easy to say but, um, I think I'm pregnant"  
  
His jaw dropped, he was in complete shock, "what makes you think that?"  
  
"I had threw up this morning, I've been really tired and my period's like two weeks late".  
  
"okay, let's just calm down until we know for sure"  
  
"okay"  
  
"do you have a home test?"  
  
"I'm sure Dana has one in the bathroom"  
  
"okay, why don't you take the test and we'll find out together"  
  
"okay"  
  
Alexis walked into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.  
  
"it takes ten minutes"  
  
"okay"  
  
They sat there for ten minutes in complete silence, the seconds went by slow and the minutes even slower. When time was up, Alexis and Marc walked into the bathroom, Alexis picked the test up, she looked at it blankly and handed it to Marc.  
  
  
Please Review  
  
Thanks,  
  
Erin and Lola 


	2. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them  
  
Written by: Erin and Lola  
  
  
  
Marc reads the pregnancy test and looks up at Alexis confused.  
  
"what does blue mean?"  
  
She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know"  
  
Marc looks around the room, "where's the box?"  
  
"right here" She hands it to him and he quickly scans over the directions.  
  
"here it is, "pink means negative and blue means positive"  
  
"oh, Marc, we're in so much trouble, look at we've done"  
  
"I know, Alexis, I know, what do we do now?"  
  
"well, Marc I don't know, it's your fault you fix it" The tone of her voice is full of anger.  
  
"my fault?, now wait a minute it's both our faults"  
  
"I know"  
  
"now do you understand why it's not just one person's fault it takes two people to have a child you know"  
  
"yes, I'm not stupid"  
  
They stood in silence again, Marc is the first to speak.  
  
"okay, okay, let's just calm down"  
  
"calm down?, calm down?, do you know that everything's going to change now?"  
  
"yes, I know"  
  
"Marc, our lives are officially over, no more hanging out at the mall no parties, nothing"  
  
Alexis softly begins to cry.  
  
"Alexis, what are we going to tell our parents?"  
  
"I don't know, do we have to tell them?"  
  
"yes" Marc says calmly  
  
"oh, god, I'm as good as dead"  
  
"when Mom and Dana find out it will turn into World War three"  
  
"well, maybe if we tell my Mom first, It won't be so bad"  
  
"Lu would take it better than Dana" Alexis add's  
  
"okay, when do you want to tell her?"  
  
"after school tomorrow, we could go down to the clinic"  
  
"okay, we tell my Mom tomorrow".  
  
The whole school day Marc and Alexis could'nt keep their minds off the pregnancy and their parents reaction. They tried to stay level headed and think positive but, deep down they both knew that their parents were'nt going to be the slightest bit happy.  
  
After school Marc and Alexis walked to the clinic, the whole way there, they had butterflies in their stomachs. When the appoarched the clinic doors, Alexis yells.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Marc turns around and looks at her, "what"  
  
"let's just tell them we're dating" she suggests  
  
"okay" Marc agreed  
  
"Then we'll give them time to adjust and then tell them the rest of the story"  
  
"not all in one day thought right?" he asked  
  
"no, not all in one day"  
  
"but, why Alexis?" he asks worried  
  
"well, I don't feel right about telling your Mom right now that's all"  
  
"come on, we agreed to tell her, so we should, I know she'll understand".  
  
"okay"  
  
Marc's last words made Alexis feel a little better. Just knowing that Lu would probably understand and care. Marc and Alexis walked nervously through the clinic doors. They are quickly greeted by Lana, "good afternoon, how was school" they both just smiled and nodded as they continued to walk towards Lu's office, Alexis took a deep breath and spoke up.  
  
"wait, we shouldn't tell her"  
  
"what?, you just said we should"  
  
"yes, I know but, I've changed my mind"  
  
"Alexis, look I know you're scared, we both are so let's just get this over with".  
  
Alexis weighed her options but, when she caught a glimpse of Dana walking down the hallway, she quickly snapped to a decision.  
  
"go" she commanded  
  
Marc stopped "I thought you said"  
  
He was interupted by her, "yeah, but, I've changed my mind again, go in" she said in a rushed voice.  
  
They go in to see Lu at her desk doing some paper work.  
  
"Hey guys what's up, anything wrong?" Lu responded without looking up.  
  
They both look at each other not knowing what to say. Alexis finally spoke up.  
  
"umm, no nothing's wrong Lu, we just came to see what you were doing"  
  
"well, at the moment I'm not doing anything, sit down and tell me what's up with you two, how was school today?" Lu asks  
  
Marc looked up at Lu, "um, school was good"  
  
"yeah" Alexis agreed  
  
Lu looked up from what she was doing, "something's going on, why don't you just tell me and get it over with"  
  
"Mom, nothing's going on okay" Marc answers defensively.  
  
"well, I think that there is and I believe it's between you two so, now what's up?"  
  
Lu paused, "come on, I know that you two didn't come into my office to sit and not talk, so what's going on"  
  
"nothing's going on, Mom"  
  
Lu looked at them for a few seconds, "I know what it is?" "you do?" Alexis adds quickly "yeah, you two are dating" "right?" she asked making sure she got it right  
  
"um, yeah" Marc answered, "we just didn't want tell anyone because we thought you and Dana would get mad"  
  
Lu smiled, "oh, well, I'm not mad, but, Dana well, let's just say that's a whole different story"  
  
"Mom, there's something else that you should know about know, that we haven't told you" he says nervously.  
  
"what is it Marc? Is It something serious?" she asks with concern, something that scared them both.  
  
"um, Alexis and I did something really stupid and now we have to face the consequences" he answered  
  
Lu was concerned and confused not knowing what they were trying to tell her after all she would have never expected it.  
  
"Mom, Alexis, is, is um," he wanted to tell her but, couldn't bring himself to say it  
  
"what Marc?" She asked again  
  
"Dana's daughter" he breathed out.  
  
"yeah, Marc that I know, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Alexis spoke up, "I'm pregnant"  
  
Lu was speechless, without a word she got up and walked out of her office and went straight up to the roof to think. A few minutes later she came back into the room and sat down.  
  
"Marc, how and when did this happen?"  
  
Marc looked at Lu helplessly not knowing how to explain.  
  
"Marc Antonio Delgado, explain to me what happened" Lu demanded  
  
Marc looked at the floor and then up at Lu, "it happened at Alexis' house, we only had sex one time and we don't even know how it happened"  
  
"It happened at Dana's?" she asked, making sure she got it right.  
  
They both nodded "and where was Dana?" she asked  
  
She didn't get any response from them, "were Dana and Nick asleep in the next room?" she asked trying to get an answer from them.  
  
"no, they were out of town on a business trip, we're so sorry" Alexis said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"look, guys, umm, maybe we can work something out, just relax" Lu said softly.  
  
"you do realize that you're going to have to tell your Mom right?" Lu added  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, she'll kill me"  
  
"Alexis, sweetie, she won't kill you I promise"  
  
"are you sure Lu?" she asks  
  
"yes, I'm sure, I know Dana, she'll probably be very upset but, I don't think she'll kill you"  
  
"but we already don't get along, this will only make things worse"  
  
"we don't know that yet, but, you should tell her when you're ready" Lu says calmly  
  
Marc looks at Alexis, "see I told you, she'd be okay"  
  
"Hey, Marc, that still doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, at the both of you"  
  
"Mom, we said we were sorry"  
  
"I know you did and I'm glad that you two told me the truth, that showed real responsibility and courage but, that doesn't make up for the fact that you two are 16 and are going to become parents, I've been though this, I know how hard it is"  
  
Marc and Alexis left Lu's office and to walk around the hospital a while and sort out their thoughts.  
  
"Marc, I never asked you before, are we going to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?"  
  
Marc's words came out as a reflex, "we keep it"  
  
"but, what if your mother thinks differently about it?"  
  
"she won't, we'll just tell her what we decided, ya know parents can surprise you sometimes"  
  
"mine won't" she coldly replied.  
  
Lu took the information better than they could have ever imagined but, telling Dana was something that could wait another 18 years.  
  
A few days later Marc and Alexis came back into the clinic to see Lu. They entered her office.  
  
"hey, guys"  
  
"Mom, can we borrow some money to buy some baby things?" Marc asked as they sat down.  
  
"well, babies cost money, Marc, don't ya think both of you should be getting a job?"  
  
Alexis and Marc nodded.  
  
"Mom, we just wanted" He was cut off by Lu.  
  
"You know what guys, I think we should go and talk to Dana now, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you guys money."  
  
"Lu, you know we can't do that" Alexis replies  
  
"yeah, well, you're going to have to" Lu adds.  
  
"can't we wait just a bit longer?" Alexis pleads  
  
"you should just go ahead and get it over with"  
  
"okay, maybe that's best" Alexis said knowing that it was going to be a blow out fight.  
  
"okay" Marc agrees  
  
Marc, Alexis and Lu all walked nervously towards Dana's office door just trying to picture Dana's reaction to the news.  
  
  
  
Lu lightly taps on the door before poking her head in the door, "Dana, got a sec?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Lu"  
  
Lu came through the door with Alexis and Marc behind her. Dana suspiciously looks at them.  
  
"what's going on?" she asks  
  
They all shake their heads, Lu speaks up, "Marc and Alexis have something they'd like to share with you."  
  
Dana gave them her full attention, "go ahead" she commanded.  
  
Marc took a deep breath, he had never been so scared in his life, how do you tell, a doctor, your mother's partner, that you got her daughter pregnant?, Marc didn't know the answer.  
  
"Doctor Stowe, um, Alexis and I have been dating for a while and um"  
  
Dana laughed slightly, "and what Marc, you want to ask for her hand in marriage?"  
  
Alexis stepped forward, "Dana, this is going to be hard for you to hear" Alexis paused and thought a minute to herself, "then again, maybe not, you probably don't care"  
  
"Alexis, what is it?" Dana asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she blurted out.  
  
Dana closed her eyes and the other three weren't quite sure if it had sunk completely in or if Dana had died from shock.  
  
"what?" Dana finally asked  
  
Alexis repeated herself, "I'm pregnant"  
  
"oh, god, Alexis, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Alexis stood silently listening to Dana with Lu and Marc standing in the back ground.  
  
"well? when and where did this happen?" she replied coldly  
  
Alexis felt as if she were being quizzed. Still the whole room was silent.  
  
Dana looked at her partner, "Lu?"  
  
"well, Dana it happened the weekend you were out of town with Nick.  
  
Dana got up from her seat, "well, if you knew I wasn't home why did you let Marc go?"  
  
"hey, Dana, I didn't know they were together" Lu snapped.  
  
"So this is my fault because it happened at my house?" Dana questioned.  
  
"Dana, calm down, okay, everything's gonna be fine"  
  
  
  
"Everything's going to be fine?, no Lu, my daughter is pregnant, my teenage daughter, who had her whole life ahead of her and now it's over, she'll have responsibilities and everything will revolve around that baby"  
  
Alexis stood in front of Dana, "responsibilities huh?, yeah like you had any of those, I've been with my father and grandmother since I was a baby, because your career was more important and then when everything's settled, you asked if I wanted to be here with you".  
  
"Look, Alexis, your father needed you more and it wouldn't have been right for me to take you from him after all those years".  
  
"All these years Dana and you're still making excuses" Alexis replied.  
  
"Dana suddenly sat back down into her seat knowing that her daughter wasn't going to listen to her talk anymore, just then Alexis and Marc quietly got up and walk back to Lu's office not surprised by Dana's reaction, but Lu certainly was stunned by her partner's reaction. A few hours Alexis and Marc were still in Lu's office , Lu was out at the moment treating her patients.  
  
"Hey what are guys still doing here I thought you two had left by now"? Lu says as she walks into her office.  
  
"Well Mom we wanted to stay until you got back because we wanted to thank you for all of your help"  
  
"oh well I'm glad that I could help you guys out but now it's all on you and Alexis. Marc I hope that you know that" Lu says  
  
"I know Mom it is and I'm going try and do anything and everything to take care of my child just like you did for me"  
  
"I know how hard this is going to be for all of us but,t I know that you guys will make it with help, love, support and most of all guidence from me and hopefully from Dana" Lu says  
  
Later in the day, Lu was walking down the clinic hallway when she passed Lana.  
  
"hey, Lana"  
  
"Hey babygirl how did your conversation go with Dana this morning about Alexis's pregnancy"? Lana asks concerned  
  
"Well Lana it didn't go the way I had hope it would, Dana was very upset with Alexis, Marc and me. She started to blame me for what had happened and I had told her that I didn't even know that they were dating until recently and then we actually started to blame each other but, anyway I've gotta to go answer my phone see you later" Lu says as she walks into her office to answer her phone.  
  
A few weeks after telling Dana, Alexis was still really upset with Dana for blaming Lu for what had happened with her and Marc and she knew that it wasn't Lu's fault at all.  
  
Alexis quietly walked up to Dana's office door and knocked on it.  
  
"yes come in" Dana said from the other side.  
  
Alexis walked through the door.  
  
"Oh Alexis it's you why don't you sit down" she asks  
  
"okay Dana I guess I could, look Dana I'm really mad at you for taking this out on Lu it wasn't her fault I got pregnant, it's mine and Marc's fault were are the ones that were having sex" Alexis stated  
  
"yes you were and your right it's not Lu's fault I just was confused and angry with everything and I'm really sorry, I guess that I should go and talk with Lu" Dana says  
  
"yeah, you should and say that your sorry for blaming my pregnancy on her" Alexis says to her mother  
  
"I will Alexis I promise" with that Dana walked out of her office and into Lu's  
  
"Lu"? Dana said softly as she opened her office door  
  
"Hey Dana what's up"?  
  
"well, Lu I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting the blame of Alexis's pregnancy on you it wasn't you fault" Dana said  
  
"I know you didn't mean to blame me you were just angry with her and I understand I'm a parent also remember"? Lu says trying to cheer Dana up  
  
"Lu I know that, you didn't have to be funny" She says  
  
" oh I know I just wanted to be though, sorry"  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Erin and Lola 


	3. Dana's Breakdown

Dana's Breakdown  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them!  
  
Written by: Erin & Lola  
  
  
  
Dana sat at her office desk, re-evaluating everything and letting it sink in, she realizes what she said. She quickly stands up letting her chair crash to the ground behind her, she makes a bee line for the door, she pulls it open and marches out straight to Lu's office.  
  
Dana stops dead in her tracks, only inches away from Lu's door, instead of knocking, she yells, "Lu, we need to talk".  
  
Lu was currently on the phone, "Dana, I have a call"  
  
"now, Lu" Her voice was stern and strong  
  
Lu hung the phone up and walked outside her office where Dana was standing, "well, Dana what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"The problem Lu?, I think you know what the problem is". Dana clearly stated  
  
"Dana if this is about Alexis, you need to take it up with her" Lu answered back  
  
"no, Lu it's just not about Alexis, it's about Marc and you too".  
  
"Dana, I think you need to calm down"  
  
"Calm down?, no Lu, I don't think so, my daughter, my teenage daughter is pregnant, I can't calm down, This is your fault you know that? Marc should have never been let out of the house that night"  
  
"How was I suppose to know he was sleeping with your daughter?, I trust my son but, and he messed up and he's not totally off the line either".  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want Alexis near Marc, or you, that will solve this whole problem".  
  
"No, Dana, what would have settled this whole problem was if you would have paid attention to your daughter in the first place"  
  
"I do pay attention to her, I gave her everything" Dana stated definsively  
  
"yeah, Dana everything but, a mother" Lu said harshly.  
  
Dana gasped, "Thank you, for your imput, Lu, god knows you're the worlds perfect mother"  
  
With that Dana turned around to go back to her office, everyone was staring directly at them and had been listening to every word they said,  
  
"Show's over, everybody" Dana announced as she walked back to her office, shutting the door behind her only to be opened behind her and Nick coming running in.  
  
Lu stood outside she stunned that everyone at Rittenhouse had seen and heard every word that she and Dana had said to each other, she went into her office once again but that really didn't help she knew that she had to help those kids somhow but how she thought.  
  
Lu knew that Dana probably wan't going to come around to Alexis anytime soon so she went the school got Alexis and they started to talk just then Lana had walk over to where Lu and Alexis were talking and saids  
  
"Do u guys need anything right now?" Lana asked  
  
"No not right now but thanks anyway Lana, I'll let you know when we do"  
  
"alright Lu" with that Lana went back to the receptionist desk and Alexis and Lu sat just talking for the next hour and a half.  
  
"Alexis, Dana and I had quite a scene hear this morning, she was really upset and I said things I did'nt mean and I'm sure she did too, it's that you've only been back with her for a few months and she thinks this is your way of getting back at her for her not being there"  
  
"But, Lu it was'nt her fault that she was'nt there"  
  
"It was'nt?" Lu asked  
  
"No, she wanted to be there and she was when I was a a baby but, her parents forced her to finish medical school, she still came around for a while but, it was too hard for the both of us for her to just come and go so, Dad decided it would be best if he took full custody".  
  
"Alexis I'm sorry, I did'nt know, it's just that, Dana never mentioned she had a daughter until a few days before you arrived and she had problems with Nick because she was baby crazy and then I just thought this was adding to the tension"  
  
"Dana baby crazy?, proves that I don't know her at all"  
  
"It's okay Lu i know that you want to help out and you may if would like to" Alexis says  
  
"I really would like to help you guys but still you two are going to have to help yourselves also" Lu replies  
  
"Oh I know we will help out I promise we will do whatever we can" Alexis says  
  
"I know that you will" Lu replies again "Well Alexis I have go to get back to work so you may stay in my office until I get back if you want"  
  
Dana sat in her office trying to calm down but nothing seemed to work, she got up from the couch and walked out into the clinic where she spotted Alexis, "Alexis, what are you doing here?, are'nt you suppose to be in school?"  
  
"I was just talking to Lu"  
  
"Alexis, you have to listen to me, you need to go back to school"  
  
"I know I need to get back to school but as I was just explaining to you I was talking with Lu since she seems like the only who will listen to Marc and I and plus she knows what she's talking about she has been through this before" Alexis stated  
  
"Yes I know she has Alexis but." Dana pauses as she sees Lu coming right towards her and Alexis she asks "Dana is there something wrong?"  
  
"Umm no Lu I was just telling Alexis that she needs to get back to school before she gets into trouble with her teachers" Dana replies not wanting her partner to know what she and Alexis were really talking about.  
  
"Ohh well if there's anything else that you two need please feel free to ask" Lu says as she walks back into her office to try and do some paperwork before her next patient arrived.  
  
Dana stood there with Alexis, "let me take you back to school"  
  
Lana rounded the cornor, "Dana, you're 12 o'clock's here" "  
  
okay, thanks Lana"  
  
"I thought you were going to take me to school?"  
  
"Um, Alexis," Dana spots Nick walking down the hall, "Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?" he answers  
  
"would you drive Alexis to school for me?"  
  
"sure, can I drive the Jag?"  
  
"sure, why not, the key's are in my office"  
  
Nick takes Alexis to school Meanwhile back at the clinic Lu is hurrying out of her office because she's paged to the E.R. she almost runs into Dana as she's racing down the hallway "sorry Dana trying to get to a patient in the E.R." she says quickly as she continues to run down the hall  
  
"ohh it's okay Lu I understand" Dana says softly  
  
On the way to school, Alexis try's to strike up conversation with Nick, "so, you're dating Dana?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"do you love her?"  
  
"yes, I do"  
  
"is she baby crazy like Lu says she is?"  
  
Nick laughed, "well, somewhat"  
  
"oh, so you know Dana well, do you think she'll come around to the fact I'm pregnant?"  
  
"well, right now, I think she needs time and space to calm down, she'll probably through some fits now and then but, she'll adjust"  
  
"hopefully"  
  
"okay thanks Nick for the ride" Alexis says she gets out of the car and walks up to the door of the school.  
  
Nick says back "no promblem Alexis have a good day at school"  
  
" okay I will bye see you later" Alexis says  
  
Back at the hospital things are heating up both Dana and Lu were paged to work on the same patient, Dana was the first one there, Lu arrives several minutes later, "I've got it Lu, you can go"  
  
"no, Dana, I was paged too, I'll help"  
  
"Lu, I can handle it"  
  
"and I said I'll help"  
  
"just because you don't think I'm a good parent, does'nt mean I'm not a good doctor, back off Lu, I've got it"  
  
"okay, miss Harvard degree, take it"  
  
Lu storms out of the E.R. doors and into her office she slams the door behind her. A few minutes later Dana comes out of the E.R. and asks Lana if she's seen Lu, "well I have actually she's in her office Doctor Stowe, I think she should go and talk with you" Lana suggests  
  
"Why should I Lana she's her fault and her son's fault that my teenage daughter is now pregnant so I have nothing to say to her", she continued "now if you'll excuse me I have another patient to exam" Dana says as she goes to exam her patient.  
  
Later on that evening, Dana and Nick are enjoying their dinner when the doorbell rings, Alexis comes out of her room to answer the door, she opens the door, "Hi, Marc"  
  
"Hi, is now a bad time?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"Alexis, who's at the door?" Dana asks.  
  
"Alexis turns around to face Dana, "Marc"  
  
"Marc?"  
  
"yeah, do you mind if he comes in, we need to talk"  
  
"dammit Alexis"  
  
"Please, Dana"  
  
Dana let out a sigh, "It's not like there going to do anything, she's already pregnant" Nick says. Dana gives him a cold look.  
  
"sorry, honey, just trying to lighten the atmosphere"  
  
"I guess there's no harm in them talking"  
  
"yeah" he answers.  
  
"Alright Alexis, you've got 15 minutes"  
  
"15 minutes"? Alexis repeats  
  
"yes 15 minutes" Nick says  
  
"but why we are just going to talk" Alexis states  
  
"I know but still all you need is 15 minutes to talk with him so just talk to him and then he leaves nothing more nothing less do you understand Alexis" Dana says  
  
"Yeah I do I promise he'll leave after 15 minutes" Alexis says as she and Marc go into go into Alexis's room to talk.  
  
"so, Marc, what's up?"  
  
"well, I just thought I'd stop by and see if everything was okay"  
  
"no, everything's great"  
  
"Dana did'nt say anything?"  
  
"anything about what?"  
  
"well, she and my Mom had another shouting match today"  
  
"oh, really" she asks.  
  
"yeah, in the ER"  
  
"we've only made things between them worse, have'nt we?"  
  
"I don't know but, it certainly did'nt help things"  
  
"well, Lu came around, Dana will sooner or later, at least that's what Nick said"  
  
Marc smiled, "well, sooner better than later"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I mean in the beginning I didn't know exactly how my mother would take the news about your pregnacy" Marc says  
  
"Really you thought that she'd be mad didn't you" Alexis asked  
  
"Yeah I did, but then I was shocked when she didn't get mad and just became calm I thought she'd kill me , but thank god she didn't and I'm grateful to you for keeping her cool even though I think she's really upset with me about this whole thing even thought she says she's not, I have a feeling that she is but just not showing it"  
  
"I think they have every right to be disappointed, because they truely only want what's best for us but, being angry towards us all the time is only going to make things worse"  
  
Marc hugged her, "I'll always be here for you and the baby, I love you, Alexis"  
  
Alexis smiled, "I love you too"  
  
Then there was a soft knock at the door. "yes?" Alexis asked.  
  
Nick poked his head through the door, "Hey, if you guys need more time to talk, I can distract Dana for a while"  
  
"Okay" Marc answered.  
  
"That's great, Nick, thanks for sharing" Alexis added  
  
"No problem" Nick answered  
  
"well do you think we need more time to talk Marc?" Alexis asked  
  
"well I guess we could have abit more time" Marc says.  
  
Meanwhile outside Dana and Nick are talking about Alexis and Marc just then there's a knock at the front door Nick replies "Hon i'll get it"  
  
"okay thanks I'll be in the kitchen doing the dishes" Dana says as walks to the kitchen.  
  
Nick opens the door to find Lu standing there "hey Nick is Marc over here"? She asks  
  
"um Lu why don't you come in and yes he is he's in Alexis's room talking her.  
  
"oh, you mean, Miss Havard Med let is letting Marc and Alexis talk to each other?"  
  
"yeah, they're in the bedroom, there"  
  
"behind closed doors?"  
  
"sure Lu, would you like to talk to Dana?"  
  
Lu nodded, "no, that's okay" at that time Dana walked out from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"Lu, what a surprise" Dana says.  
  
"well, I just came to get Marc"  
  
"oh, you knew he was here?"  
  
"no, it's just when I got home and he was'nt there I just fiqured, well, I put two and two together and ended up here"  
  
Lu sat down on the couch waiting for Marc to return from Alexis's room. A few seconds later the door to Alexis' room opened and both Alexis and Marc came out of the bedroom.  
  
"Mom what are you doing"? Marc asks  
  
"well i figured that you were over here since when i came home you weren't there and I know that you Alexis are well dating so...." Lu says  
  
"ohh well mom okay then you want to go now" Marc asked his mother  
  
"yeaH I guess we should" Lu says back  
  
"bye Marc I love you" Alexis says as Marc and Lu go out the door  
  
"I love you too Alexis see ya later" He says.  
  
Later in the evening Lu and Marc are at their apartment, when the phone rings Lu gets up to get it "Hello" she says  
  
"hey Lu can i talk with Marc"? Alexis asked  
  
"yeah sure you can i'll go and get him he's in his room hold on" Lu says  
  
"okay i will"  
  
Lu knocks on Marc's bedroom door "hey Marc"? She calls  
  
"Yeah mom what is it"? He asked  
  
"Alexis is on the phone she wants to speak with you" Lu says  
  
"ohh okay i'll talk to her" he says.  
  
As Marc talks with Alexis Lu hears every word they say as she's in kitchen making lunch for herself. She then goes into her bedroom and lies down for awhile to rest as Marc and Alexis are still talking on the phone together she can still hear everything that their saying.  
  
Later on at night Lu comes out of her bedroom she can't sleep so she decides to watch some television finally after watching T.V. for 2 hours she falls asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning she suddenly awakes from her sleep she goes into Marc's room she discovers that he's no where in the house she figures that he may have went over Alexis's house in the middle of night to see if she was alright.  
  
She calls over at Alexis's house "hello"? Nick says still not fully awake  
  
"hey Nick it's Lu sorry to be waking you but is Marc over there by chance? I can't find him anywhere I was thinking that maybe he had come over there during the night to see if Alexis was okay can you please check if he's over there for me? I'd appericate it" Lu says  
  
"yeah sure Lu i'll check hold on"  
  
Nick goes into Alexis's room and finds Marc there with her asleep so he doesn't wake them He goes back to phone and says "Lu he is here but he's asleep with Alexis" Nick replies  
  
"Oh well umm can you tell him to call me when he wakes up the morning" ?Lu asked  
  
"sure Lu I can have him call you then" Nick says  
  
"thanks so much Nick" she says  
  
"I'm happy to help Lu see ya tommorrow"  
  
Lu hung up the phone and went right to sleep without another worry in her mind. The next morning Dana is awaken by the sunlight, she turns over the oppisite way only to discover that Nick was already up. She gets up out of bed, put's on her robe and walks out into the kitchen.  
  
"good morning" Nick says.  
  
"good morning" she replies as she heads straight to the bathroom. When she reappears Nick is making breakfast.  
  
"Is Alexis up?" she asks  
  
"No, not yet"  
  
"okay" suddenly Alexis' bedroom door opens and she and Marc come out  
  
"good morning" Alexis replies  
  
"Marc"? Dana says confused  
  
"yeah"? he asks  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were home with your mom. Does she know that your here?" Dana asks all at once  
  
"yes she does know and plus I wanted to see if Alexis was okay" He says  
  
"well that's fine but why did you stay in her bedroom with her" Dana asks  
  
"well becasue I wanted to make sure that she was safe" He said  
  
"okay fine you had your say " Dana says rudely  
  
"By the way, Marc, I talked with your mother last night and she had said that she wants you to call her when you get up" Nick says  
  
"okay I will"  
  
"what?" Dana asks, "you knew and did'nt tell me?, Nick?"  
  
"well, Dana she called late last night and I did'nt remember until just now"  
  
"Okay, maybe you guys just need time together, and I need time away from this so Alexis, why don't you go get dressed, and I'll give you some money to shop for the day"  
  
"okay, Dana thanks" Alexis says happily  
  
"But, you have to stop by Lu's first and tell her you're moving in with her, because I can't handle this" Dana's words were cold and unexpectedly  
  
"but, Dana?" Alexis asks  
  
"no but's Alexis, go get dressed" Dana walks back into the kitchen followed by Nick, "Dana, do you realize that you just kicked her out?"  
  
"Yes Nick, I realized that but she needs to go and live somewhere else right now because this pregnancy isn't helping me at all it's just ruining my life" Dana says  
  
"Okay Dana whatever you say but if Lu comes over here mad because you kicked your own pregnant daughter out of the house and go made her live at her boyfriends mother's house dont come crying to me about" Nick says as he leaves to go take Alexis for Lu's.  
  
Dana hands Nick 2 hundred bucks on his way out the door, "give that to Alexis"  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be back shortly is there anything you need while I'm out?"  
  
"no"  
  
"okay" Nick says as Dana shuts the door behind him.  
  
Nick drives the two of them to Lu's, Marc and Alexis get out and Nick drives away, "here's the hard part" Alexis replies.  
  
"Yeah I know" Marc says as they continue up the stairs and into the apartment. As they finally make their way up to the apartment they start thinking that maybe Lu wouldn't let them stay with her but, then again maybe she would, since after all she didn't yell at them when she found that Alexis was pregnant but, now Alexis moving in that was probably going to be a different story.  
  
They quietly walked up to the apartment door and knocked "who is it"? Lu asks as she walks towards the door  
  
"it's Marc, Mom please open the door"  
  
The door opens Lu and sees Alexis and Marc standing there, she asks "what are you two doing here" aren't you supposed to be at Dana's?"  
  
Marc looked at Alexis and then at Lu, "Mom, Dana was really upset"  
  
"well, what else is new?" Lu answers matter-of-factly  
  
"No, Lu, I mean really really upset" Alexis said  
  
"What? what happened?" Lu asked fearing the worst  
  
Marc spoke up, "Dana kicked Alexis out of the house"  
  
"What?" Lu asked stunned  
  
"She kicked me out" Alexis repeated.  
  
"oh, god, where is Dana now?" Lu casually asks  
  
"She and Nick are at home" Marc answers  
  
"okay, you guys stay here, I'll be back" Lu replies  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alexis asks.  
  
"I don't know yet, just hope you don't see me on the six o'clock news."  
  
Lu went out the door and was headed straight towards Dana's. When she got there she knocked on the door . Dana opened the door revealing Lu. "Lu what's wrong? What are you doing here"? Dana asks  
  
"You know why I'am here, you kicked my son and your daughter out of your own house just because you can't handle your daughter's pregnancy" Lu angrly states  
  
"well" Dana started  
  
"no, Dana, this is reality, and it's always going to be here as long as you live and you need to get that"  
  
"Lu, I can't handle this alright, not you, not Alexis' pregnancy I need time away, time to think, time to clear my thoughts"  
  
"Dana, one day you'll realize that you're making a mistake, it may not be today or tomorrow but one day, I promise you that"  
  
"yeah, Lu, maybe" Dana says coldly  
  
"You need to be there for Alexis or else you will loose her and your grandchild is that what you want"? Lu asks and then answers her own question "Because Dana I don't think it is, Listen I know that your hurt and angry and frusterated right now but you've got to get over it and start giving some help to Alexis, I've been there before Dana it wasn't easy for me either but I came through, it was hard but still I got through it do you understand what I'm saying"? Lu asks Dana  
  
"You don't think I know what's it's like, Lu?, god I interned when I got pregnant and had to continue until the week before I gave birth and I had to work twice as hard to be where everyone else is" Dana said full of emotion  
  
"well, Dana, then have sympathy"  
  
"I will not, Know one, gave me sympathy and I'm not giving ot to her"  
  
"Dana, that's " Lu was interupted by Dana  
  
"I'm not trying to be hard on her but, this is the real world, Lu.  
  
"Well you two have got to face reality one way or the other, think about what I said, try figure out how to handle this" Lu says as she walks away.  
  
  
  
Please Review! Feedback is greatly appriecated!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Erin & Lola 


	4. Things Remain The Same

Things Remain The Same  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them.  
  
"wow, Dana, that was um, enlightening" Nick said after Lu had left  
  
"yeah" she agreed  
  
"well, did any of it sink in?" he asked  
  
"you know, I want tot be there for her, I really do but, it's like somethng's holding me back and I don't know what it is"  
  
"well, Dana search fast because you only have about 6 more months until everything's said and done"  
  
"I know, maybe I should tell her she can move back in"  
  
"that's a start" Nick added  
  
"yeah, until she has the baby anyway"  
  
"oh, my" Nick said as Dana walked off  
  
Dana went to the phone and dialed Lu's number. Lu ran to answer it "Hello"? Lu asks" " Hi Lu it's Dana may I talk with Alexis"? Dana Asks  
  
"um Sure Dana I'll get her hold on"  
  
"Alexis your mom on the phone and she wants to speak with you" Lu calls  
  
"Hi Dana what are calling here for I thought that you kicked me out of the house"? Alexis asks.  
  
"well, Nick and I talked things over and decided that you should be here for now anyway and I'll help you out getting prepared for the arrival"  
  
"really? are you sure Dana?" she asks still unsure,  
  
"yeah, I'm sure, you just have to understand that all of this is new to me and I don't have the patience Lu has and Nick and I need time together, that's very important"  
  
"okay, I can live with that"  
  
"okay, get ready to go I'm coming to pick you up" Dana sayd before hanging up the phone.  
  
Alexis hangs up the phone happily "so what happened"? Lu asks  
  
"well Dana and Nick thought about what you had said they said I can come home" Alexis replies  
  
"ohh that's great Alexis I'm so happy for you" Lu says  
  
"Is Dana picking up" Lu asks  
  
"yeah she is she'll be here in a few minutes"  
  
Alexis and Marc stood outside waiting for Dana to arrive. "so, Alexis, it looks like Dana's coming around"  
  
"yeah, but, that's what we thought before"  
  
"true" he answered  
  
"I just hope everything works out this time" she replies subtlely  
  
"if not, you can always come and stay with us"  
  
"thank you, Marc" she said smiling.  
  
Dana and Nick pulled up int the parking lot. "Hey Alexis how's it going"? Nick says as he gets out of the car  
  
"everything's okay Nick, Lu took good care of me while I was here" she answers  
  
"Ohh that's great Alexis, well lets go to the car and get home okay Dana's waiting for us" Nick replies  
  
"okay let's go bye Marc I love you"  
  
"bye Alexis love you too" bye Lu" Marc says as they walk Nick walks towards the car.  
  
The whole trip home was silent. Dana conscintrated on the road as Nick flipped thorugh the radio stations and Alexis sat in the back looking out the window. They pull in the driveway and Dana gets out of the car, slams the door shut and walks up to the door going inside, slamming that behind her as well.  
  
Nick and Alexis stand there and watch her actions, "well" Nick says as he gets out of the car. Alexis rolls her eyes, "Everything will be fine, Alexis, sooner or later" he says.  
  
"Yeah, sooner or later, that's what scares me" Alexis says as she walks towards the door.  
  
"I know it scares you, but you have got to remember that Dana really is not used to this yet but I promise you she will be soon" Nick says  
  
"well I hope so Nick because it's really hurting me to see Dana acting this way and sending me to live with other people when I don't deserve this kind of treatment all I want is to be happy and Dana to be happy again like before" Alexis says as she walks into the house and into her room where she stays the rest of the day.  
  
A few hours later Dana and Nick are sitting in the living room watching tv, "Dana?" he asks, "Yes?" she answers back.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to her Dana, she needs you and you need her even if you don't want to admit it"  
  
"you've gotten it all wrong Nick" She says softly  
  
"do I?" he asks,  
  
"yes" she says raising her voice  
  
"then dammit Dana, explain it to me"  
  
"Nick it's not like I don't love or care for her anymore"  
  
"yeah well Dana it sure seems like it" Nick replies before Dana could finsh speaking "Dana"? Nick continues "  
  
"yeah Nick"?  
  
"Maybe we need to have Lu come back back over here and talk some sense into you again because talking with her once didn't do it for you didn't it? Lu can help you Dana, now you know that she's been through this before she knows what she is talking about" Nick says as Dana follows him to the kichen.  
  
"I don't need Lu, I can handle this all by myself" Nick didn't say a word he just looked at her, "well, I can" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, Dana, because you've done a bang up job so far"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Dana asks definsively  
  
"I think you know" Nick says as he walks out of the kitchen and out the front door.  
  
"Nick? where are you going?" she calls, the only answer she gets is the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
Dana sat on the couch for a few minutes just trying to find a way to make up for what she had done to Alexis, but she couldn't figure out how. So she went to her room and layed down she quickly fell fast asleep as she didn't hear the sound of the door opening up and Nick coming in.  
  
"Dana", Nick said softly, she moved around alittle before opening her eye's, "Nick?, where'd you go?" she asked sitting up in the bed, "out for a while" he answered.  
  
"Dana, I've been thinking maybe it would be best if you and Alexis spent some time together, alone, maybe take her to the mall or to the movies ans just do mother and daughter things, not concentrate on the pregnancy, for now anyway"  
  
"Nick, I was trying to think how I could possible make this up to her but, I can't, I can't get passed, this" she suddenly stopped.  
  
"what Dana?" he asked  
  
"It's just that I remembered the way my mother reacted and It's just hard"  
  
"I know your trying hard Dana, but not really hard enough. I mean maybe if talked to Lu abit more you could see if maybe you can fix some of your mistakes you are making with not supporting Alexis's decision with her pregnancy"  
  
"I'm telling you maybe you should go and really talk with Lu and let her help you sort your feelings out ,it will probably help you out alot to know what you not doing right and what you are doing right" Nick says as Dana listens to everything that he said down to the last words.  
  
"maybe you're right" Dana agrees. "but, first I would like to try again with Alexis, I'll take her shopping in the morning and if I still can't handle it then I'll talk to Lu I promise" She says.  
  
"I just want you to do what's best for both you and her"  
  
"I know, thanks for being so patient through all of this, Nick, I don't know anybody else who would have"  
  
"anytime" he says.  
  
Dana reaches over and picks up the phone. "what are you doing?" Nick asks. She starts dialing a number, "I'm calling my Mom"  
  
"Why? I thought you would be calling Lu" Nick asked "Why your mother Dana"?  
  
"well I just want to to make sure that she's okay"  
  
"Oh okay Dana sure, does she know that Alexis is pregnant?"  
  
"um, well, no" Dana says.  
  
"uh huh that's what I thought" Nick says  
  
"I should tell her?" Dana asks  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea"  
  
"right" Dana responds.  
  
The next morning, Dana went into Alexis' room, "Alexis?" she called, "wake up" Alexis groaned but, never moved, Dana went over to the window and opened the curtains letting in the morning light.  
  
"Alexis get up" she called again.  
  
"Why?, it's Saturday" she answered back.  
  
"Because you're in your second trimester and I want to do a sonogram today, so get up and get ready so you can go to work with me".  
  
Alexis pulled herself up, thinking to herself that this was a start to a new beginning.  
  
Nick awoke to find Dana and Alexis heading out the door and getting into the car, "um, either Dana's trying harder or she's taking her away to kill her" Nick said to himself.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Erin & Lola 


	5. The New Life

The New Life  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own them.  
  
When Dana and Alexis entered the clinic together, Lana and Lu sat in awe as they walked into Dana's office. "Okay Alexis, take your shirt off and hop up on the exam table" "alright" Alexis agreed. As soon as Alexis laid down Dana started the machine up and squirted the jelly on Alexis' stomach, moving it over her stomach so the baby would appear on the screen.  
  
"is that my baby?" Alexis asked  
  
"yes" Dana answered back.  
  
"wow, I can't believe it"  
  
"do you want to know what it is?"  
  
"You can tell?"  
  
"yes" Dana answered  
  
"okay, then I'd like to know"  
  
"why don't you go call Marc and I'll get Lu" Dana said as she walked out of her office.  
  
About a half an hour later, Alexis laid on the exam table in Dana's office. Marc stood beside her as Lu overlooked what Dana was doing. Dana looked up at the screen and then back at Marc and Alexis, "it's a girl" she announced.  
  
"wow" was all Alexis managed to get out.  
  
"We're having a daughter" Marc said excitedly.  
  
"guys, this is so great" Lu said, "isn't it Dana?"  
  
Dana seemed to be in space but, she finally responded, "yeah".  
  
A few days after the sonogram, Lu is getting things all set up for Alexis and Marc's secret surprise baby shower which everyone basically knows about it. She's got everything she needs and so does everyone which Lu is very happy about. Just as Lu is getting the baby things out from their hiding place, Marc and Alexis walk in, with Lu noticing.  
  
"Hey Mom" Marc says  
  
"Oh Marc, Alexis, what are you doing here I thought you guys were going out tonight" Lu says startled by their entrance  
  
"um, we thought we would hang out here" Marc answers  
  
"why?" Lu asks, "you guys are young and you should enjoy the alone time together because after the baby's born, you won't have any for a while"  
  
"Oh, I guess she makes a good point, Marc, I guess we should go out or we could just go back to Dana's"  
  
Lu spoke up, "yeah, or Dana's that would work too"  
  
"Mom, you're beginning to scare us so we're gonna just go" Marc adds heading towards the door  
  
"okay" Lu responds as they walk out the door confused by Lu  
  
Alexis and Marc enter the townhouse and head straight to the kitchen for something to drink, "wanna coke?" she asks.  
  
"Sure" he answered, "by the way, Alexis, where are Dana and Nick?"  
  
Alexis hands him the glass of soda, "there on a business trip".  
  
"Ohh really" Marc says  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want to do"? Alexis asks  
  
"well you wanna watch some TV for a while"? he asks  
  
"yeah sure" she agrees.  
  
They flipped through the channels and finally found something interesting to watch as they were watching they fell fast asleep in each other's arms. A few Hours later they awoke and headed back to Lu's apartment because they were starting to get bored over at Dana's by now they hoped that whatever Lu was hiding from them that she'd be done it when they returned.  
  
Alexis and Marc head out the front door and down the street. Along the way they pass a few stores which Alexis has resisted until the get to the final store on the street, they both look into the window, "you wanna go in?" Marc asks,  
  
"Oh, could we? just for a few minutes?" she responds.  
  
"yeah, no harm", he opens the door for her, she walks in and begins looking the clothing.  
  
"Oh, look how cute" she holds up a baby sleeper.  
  
"it's so tiny" Marc responds.  
  
They look around the store for about 15 minutes and then they head out the door and to Lu's. Alexis and Marc head out the front door and down the street. They finally arrive a the apartment and Lu is there.  
  
"Hey Mom we saw the most cutest baby clothes for the baby you know" Marc says . "we wanted to buy them" Alexis says  
  
"Oh while you two could have" Lu says, "But then again I guess that you can't because you two don't have jobs yet" Lu continues "But you two are very responsible so I think that you guys will do fine as parents"  
  
Marc smiled and tries to walk into the apartment but, Lu held him off with the motion of her hand. "Mom, I'm going to get a job, I promise"  
  
"yeah, I will too" Alexis replied.  
  
"okay" Lu agreed.  
  
"can we just come inside and watch some TV?"  
  
"well," Lu stalled  
  
"well, what?" Alexis asked,  
  
"well, I guess you could, I mean, If you really wanted to"  
  
"Mom, what's going on? Why won't you let us inside?" Marc asked "Because I have a surprise for you two" Lu says  
  
"Well what is it"? They ask  
  
"I got everyone at Rittenhouse and I planned a baby shower for you two since I love you guys so much and wanted you guys to get everything you needed before the baby was born" Lu states  
  
"oh Mom thanks so much, we really appericate" Marc says happily  
  
"Your welcome I'm glad I could do something more for you guys then just talk to you about this parenting thing that you two are not really for"  
  
Alexis and Marc were caught completely off guard. "wow" is all Marc could say.  
  
"Thanks, everybody" Alexis said as she looked over the room filled with food and baby things but, when she was scanning the room seeing their friends and family she didn't see Dana or Nick for that matter, she thought things were going to change but, they hadn't.  
  
Instead Alexis turned to the positive of having the people she knew and loved in the same room.  
  
After everything was opened and everyone had calmed down form all of the baby excitement, everyone starting to talk to one other, everything and everybody was great.  
  
Especially Marc and Alexis who seemed to be so happy and Lu couldn't help but notice that the two can't left each other's side all day, which wasn't uncommon, since they dating and going to have a child soon, her grandchild.  
  
Lu just couldn't believe it a grandmother at 32 which in this case Lu thought she was a bit young for it , but she shrugged it off and was as happy as be to see Alexis and Marc so happy together.  
  
After everyone started to leave and Lu walked Lana down outside, Marc and Alexis stood in the middle of the living room trying to take in all the reality of the earlier events. Marc looked over at Alexis who was glowing, "you're beautiful" he said in a slight whisper.  
  
Alexis laughed a little before realizing he was serious, "thank you" she said back.  
  
Lu and Lana stood outside talking for a little while they talked how Lu was going to be grandmother and how Lana probably would either be the Godmother or the Aunt to the baby either way Lana couldn't be happier.  
  
Marc and Alexis sat on the couch, yawning, it had been a full, busy day and they both were exhausted.  
  
"Alexis, do you want me to drive you home or do you wanna call Dana to pick you up?" Lu asks  
  
"well, Dana and Nick are out of town" she answered sleepishly.  
  
"oh, then you can stay here tonight if you like" Lu added "okay thanks Lu I'll just sleep here on the couch" Alexis answered  
  
"Okay then, but no sleeping in the same bed you two" Lu says as she goes into her room to go to sleep.  
  
"okay we won't mom" Marc replies.  
  
The next Morning Marc and Alexis are the first ones up, Lu is still asleep Marc and Alexis figure that Lu was exhausted from the baby shower yesterday and needed her sleep so they made themselves breakfast and then sat down on the couch watched some television.  
  
Lu walks out into the living room to find the television watching Marc and Alexis who are fast asleep on the couch, she lets them sleep as she quietly makes her way out the door to head to work.  
  
Marc wakes up hours after Lu had left, he stands up and stretches, as he is making his way to the bathroom the telephone rings, causing Alexis to stir. "Hello" Marc says as he picks the phone up.  
  
"Hello, honey" Dana says from the other line, Marc was a little surprised by Dana's gentle tone.  
  
"is Alexis around?" she calmly asks him.  
  
"Yes she is do you want me to get her so that you can talk with her" Marc asks  
  
"yes would you please" Dana says  
  
"Okay I will hold on" Marc says  
  
"Hey Alexis Dana wants to speak with you for a few minutes" Marc says  
  
"Dana"? Alexis says stunned  
  
"Yeah Dana she wants to speak with you"Marc repeats. "  
  
Marc hands the phone to Alexis, "she's cheerful for some odd reason"  
  
"oh?" Alexis asks as she takes the phone from him.  
  
"hello?" she says, "hello, darling, how are you feeling today?" Dana asks.  
  
Alexis is shocked by Dana's behavior, "um, well, great actually" Alexis answers honestly  
  
"That's wonderful darling, Nick and I just got in and we're heading into work but, afterward, we're going to dinner would you like to join us?" Dana suspiciously asks  
  
"Sure Dana, but can Marc join us also"? Alexis asks  
  
"Well sure he can" Dana answers cheerfully.  
  
"Well Dana I have to go now see you later at dinner" Alexis says  
  
"okay I will thanks" Alexis replies as she hangs up the phone and then tells Marc that Dana wants her and Marc to go out to dinner with Nick and her.  
  
"Oh she does she she" Marc says  
  
After Dana called Alexis and Marc sat on the couch watching television for a while, "I'm hungry" Alexis says.  
  
"we'll what do you want to eat?" Marc asks,  
  
"um, I'm not sure" she says.  
  
"we'll why don't we go look in the kitchen" Marc says as he gets off the couch.  
  
"okay" Alexis agrees but, when she starts to get up she feels a strange movement in her stomach and she gasps.  
  
Marc rushes to her side, "what's wrong?" he asks, Alexis is leaning over holding her stomach, "I don't know, It hurts"  
  
"do you think you're in labour?" He asks  
  
"I hope not, It's too early, aahhh" she breathed out.  
  
"oh, god, do you want me to call my Mom?" Marc asks  
  
"yes",  
  
"okay" Marc says as he picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
"It stopped" Alexis said  
  
Marc is now on the phone with Lu who's going crazy."Marc is she okay"? Lu asks concerned.  
  
"yeah Mom she's fine it stopped"  
  
"Okay do you want me to come home"? Lu asks  
  
"No mom it's alright she's just fine now please don't come home okay" Marc tells his mother.  
  
"alright Marc please call if you need anything okay" Lu says she says as she hangs up the phone. Marc places his hand on Alexis stomach, "are you sure everything+'s alright?" he asks concerned and scared.  
  
"I think so" she responds  
  
"are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" he asks nervously.  
  
"Marc, I'm sure, everything+'s fine" she says with a slight laugh.  
  
: "okay" Marc sat back down on the couch beside her, "maybe you should call Dana" he suggested.  
  
"what for?" she asked.  
  
"You know tell her what happened"  
  
"if it will make you feel better" she responds.  
  
"yeah" he agrees as he hands her the phone. Alexis dials the number to Dana's office, "Hello?" Dana says cheerfully as she picks up the phone.  
  
"Hi Dana" "Hi Alexis, is everything alright?" "well, Dana, Marc wanted me to tell you that I had some pains in my stomach"  
  
"pains?" she asked, "what kind of pains?"  
  
"well Dana like early labour pains" Alexis responds  
  
"Ohh really are you alright now"? Dana asks concerned  
  
"yeah I think I'm okay, if I have anymore I will call either you or Lu is that okay Dana"? Alexis asks her  
  
"Yes that's fine Alexis" Dana says as she hangs up the phone a bit scared about what just happens and thinks maybe she should go home. Alexis and Marc eat and then decide to watch some TV, in the middle of a classic Happy Days episode Alexis feels her stomach muscles tighten again, she gasps "Marc, it started again"  
  
"the baby?" he asks.  
  
"yes, it hurts worse this time"  
  
"okay, I'll call mom"Marc picks up the phone and calls Lu.  
  
"Hello?" she asks.  
  
"Mom, can you come home, Alexis is having pains again"  
  
"sure" Lu said as she hoped up from her seat, "Ill be right home" Lu put the phone down and run out of her office and out the clinic doors.  
  
"she's on her way" Marc tells Alexis, hoping it would calm her down.  
  
"okay" Alexis says.  
  
"does it still hurt?" he asks  
  
"a little" she says.  
  
"every things going to be okay" he told her trying to convince not only her but, him as well.  
  
"they stopped" she said,  
  
"again?" Marc asked  
  
"yeah" she answered  
  
"they just stopped?" He asked in disblief  
  
"uh huh" she said.  
  
"okay, when Mom gets here we'll just go back with her to the hospital just incase,  
  
"Marc, that's not nessasary" she says.  
  
"I think it is, this is twice in one afternoon"  
  
"well, if it makes you feel better then, okay, we'll go in"  
  
"yes it does" Marc responds.  
  
Just then Lu arrives at her apartment, she rushes up the stairs and into the apartment to find Marc and Alexis there. Alexis in pain and Marc trying to help her. "Hey, are you two okay"? she asks.  
  
"Yeah, Mom they stopped again" Marc replies.  
  
"But I think that we should go back to the hospital with you just incase they come again" Marc says in a panic.  
  
"Yeah I think she should too this is two times today and I'm getting worried so come on with me I'll take you two back to the clinic with me and Alexis you can rest in my office Marc you can be with her in there okay" Lu says as they all head out the door to the clinic.  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks, Erin and Lola 


	6. Tantrums

Tantrums  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them!  
  
When they arrive at the clinic, Dana is standing at Lana's desk talking to her, she turns to see them come in, "hey, guys, what re you doing here?" she asks.  
  
"well, I've been having some more pains," Alexis answers  
  
"oh, probably, Braxton Hicks contractions, I had them when I was pregnant" Dana says as she begins to walk away, "I have patients who need me.  
  
"okay, thanks" Alexis responds.  
  
"well, she's cheerful" Lu says.  
  
"well maybe she and doctor Biancavilla enjoyed their trip" Lana adds.  
  
"Yeah maybe Lana" Lu responds back as she takes Alexia and Marc into her office. "Now you two rest here okay I'll be back in a few hours, If you need something Lana help you I'll tell to watch up on you guys okay" Lu says as she goes out of her office to go back to work.  
  
"Hey Lana can you do me a favour?" Lu asks  
  
"yeah sure baby girl what is it"? Lana asks  
  
"well can you keep an eye on Marc and Alexis, especially Alexis because she's been having labour pains and I'm worried about her so I'd appreciate if you could do that for me so that I know that she and Marc are alright"  
  
"sure thing Lu I'll do that for ya" Lana says  
  
"okay thanks so much Lana" Lu says as now goes back to work. Lu comes back after a few hours and checks in on Alexis and Marc who have fallen asleep in her office, Lu then goes out to talk to Lana, "what's up?" Lu asks Lana.  
  
"well, um, nothing" she answers  
  
"what do you know?" Lu asks her.  
  
"what do you mean, what do I know?" Lana asks  
  
"Lana?" Lu pleads.  
  
"well, alright, it seems that the reason Doctor Stowe is so happy is because Doctor Biancavilla said, they could never have a child together if she could fix things with Alexis"  
  
"uh, I knew there was a reason" Lu said.  
  
Lu begins to walk away, "where are you going?" Lana asks.  
  
"to find my partner" Lu responds angrily.  
  
"oh" Lana responds.  
  
"yeah, maybe knock a little sense into her" Lu adds  
  
"oh, no, Lu don't do anything you'll regret" Lana says.  
  
"I won't" Lu says as she pushes Dana's office door open and walks inside. "Hey, Lu, what can I do for you?" Dana asks.  
  
"well, nothing really" Lu says as she takes the seat across from Dana.  
  
"oh" Dana says.  
  
"yeah, I just thought we could talk"  
  
"about what?" Dana asks.  
  
"you and Nick"  
  
"what about us?" Dana asks  
  
"well, how are things going?"  
  
"Things are good"  
  
"oh, are you two planning on have a family?"  
  
"sure, someday but, right now, we're living in the moment, and why do you care all of the sudden?" Dana suspiciously asks.  
  
"oh, just wondering" Lu says.  
  
"Well Look I guess I should get back to work now" Lu says as goes to walk out the door.  
  
"Lu"? Dana says Lu turns around  
  
"Yeah Dana" Lu asks  
  
"Thanks for everything that your doing for Alexis I really appericate it" Dana says softly.  
  
"Yeah well you should act like more like it Dana your hurting Alexis with this stuff your doing , so I think that you you should stop and of think of what your doing to your daughter and also think about how your hurting yourself and everyone around you" Lu says as she walks out of Dana's office with Dana stunned at Lu's words.  
  
"Lu?" Dana called, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"like you don't know" Lu answered back.  
  
"no, no I don't so why don't you explain it to me" Dana said raising her voice.  
  
"well, rumor has it that you promised Nick you would quickly smooth things over with Alexis so that you two could have a baby"  
  
"oh really?" Dana asks.  
  
"yeah, that's they only way Nick said it would be"  
  
"where did you hear this?" Dana asks  
  
"doesn't matter" Lu says.  
  
"yes, because, Nick and I never made that deal".  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes really, it's not true that's why it's called a rumor, Lu".  
  
Alexis thought a bit longer as she watched Marc sleep. I think I'll give Dana a try and if she screws up this time, that's it, I'll be finished with her. Alexis got up and walked over to Dana's office, she knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in" Dana commands for the other side.  
  
Alexis pushed the door open and goes in, "Hi, Dana, can we talk"  
  
Dana sighed, "Alexis, I'm kind of busy, here"  
  
Alexis put her hand on the door, "no., wait, sit, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Alexis sat down and starred down at the floor, "I'm scared".  
  
"What are you scared of Alexis?" Dana asks.  
  
"everything Dana" She says  
  
"What do you mean by everything?" Dana asks  
  
"Well What I mean is like giving birth, taking care of the baby, and everything, I don't know what I'm doing" Alexis says as she almost starts to cry.  
  
"Listen I know that you are scared, but you have Lu to help you out she knows what she's talking about" Dana states.  
  
"But Dana so do you, you deliver babies all of the time" Alexis says  
  
"yes Hon I know, but Lu is probably the better one to talk to about this okay, so If you'll excuse me now I have a lot of paperwork" Dana states the fact. Alexis then got up and walked of Dana's office and into Lu's crying. Lu looks up and sees Alexis crying, "honey, what's wrong?" Lu asks as she gets up walking towards her.  
  
"Dana" was all Alexis could choke out.  
  
"what about Dana?" Lu asked wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"I was telling her how scared I was and she said I should talk to you about it" She says continuing to cry.  
  
"it's okay" Lu says reassuring her.  
  
"she said she was busy" Lu held Alexis tight, the last thing she wanted to do was take up for Dana, to justify her actions, "well, It's been a busy morning I'm sure she'll talk with you during her dinner break" Lu stated.  
  
"No she won't Lu, I know that she won't, I mean all she cared about was her work, she didn't care about anything but that, and that hurt me. I mean I thought she'd change after you'd talked with you, but I guess that she hasn't maybe if you would talk with her maybe that will help her understand like you understand" Alexis starting to feel a bit better.  
  
"Okay, Alexis, I'll go and talk to her again"  
  
"Thank you, Lu" Alexis said as she walked out the door.  
  
"anytime" Lu replied.  
  
Lu walked across the hall to Dana's office she softly knock and without waiting for a response she walk in. To her surprise Lu found Robert heatedly kissing Dana who didn't seem to protest. "Oh my god" Lu said loudly causing Robert to break away.  
  
"Dr. Delgado, is there anything I can help you with?" he politely asks.  
  
"no, you seem to helping Dana at the moment" Lu stated.  
  
"Lu it's not what it looks like" Dana said.  
  
"oh, really?" Lu asks.  
  
"no" Robert spoke up.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you can't talk to your own daughter because you'd rather be fooling around with the chief of staff" Lu said angrily.  
  
"Lu, that's not what" Dana was cut off by Lu.  
  
"where's Nick? maybe he should know what's going on here"  
  
"No Lu wait I can explain okay"  
  
"Okay Dana explain away" Lu said with anger.  
  
"Look I didn't mean for you to see that or for that to happen, but it did and I can't take it back I'm sorry" Dana says.  
  
"ohh your sorry, your sorry for not helping your daughter out when she needed you your sorry for betraying Nick,? your sorry for kicking your daughter and my son of your house because you couldn't handle her pregnancy? Is that all that for?" Lu asks.  
  
"Lu, there's no reason Nick should find out about this and what are you talking about? Alexis and I were talking just minutes ago" Dana stated.  
  
"yeah, until you blew her off saying you had paperwork"  
  
"Lu, I did have paperwork"  
  
"yeah, sure looked like it" Lu stated.  
  
"Why don't you stop playing doctor with the staff and grow up, you need to help Alexis" Lu said rasing her voice.  
  
"Dammit, Lu, stop telling me how to raise Alexis, I am trying by best and yes, I've made mistakes and I'll probably make more, but, that's for me to learn" Dana said angrily.  
  
"um, ladies, doctors, let's not fight and both keep our voices down" Robert said.  
  
"Shut up" Dana and Lu both yelled at him in unison.  
  
Robert suddenly walked away. Meanwhile Lu and Dana were still fighting , but this time it was a screaming match and everyone in the clinic including Lana and Peter, who were not amused by the doctors behaviors heard them.  
  
"what's going on?" Lana asked busting through Dana's office doors.  
  
"nothing that concerns you, Lana" Dana said.  
  
"this discussion is over Lu" Dana said walking out the door.  
  
"no it's not" Lu said as she followed Dana into the lobby of the clinic.  
  
"It's neither the time nor the place to be discussing this" Dana replied calmly.  
  
"the hell it's not" Lu yelled.  
  
"fine" Dana screamed back.  
  
"you need to learn how to deal with your daughter, Dana" Lu yelled.  
  
"deal with my daughter?, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for your son" Dana screamed.  
  
"no, it would be somebody else instead of Marc right now"  
  
"how dare you make that comment about my daughter" Dana said angrily.  
  
"well, maybe she learnt from watching your behavior Dana" Lu yelled.  
  
"What behavior Lu"? Dana yelled.  
  
"Well you now talking with her, or not supporting her, just everything Dana" Lu yells  
  
"Well Lu I guess we we all see who's the bad example" Dana says calmly  
  
"and who that be Dana" ? Lu asks "You"? "  
  
No Lu you" Because you got pregnant as a teen so your Marc thought I was to get a girl pregnant too" Dana says  
  
"wait a minutes I've gotta be kidding you really think I got something to do wit Marc getting pregnant"? Lu questions Dana.  
  
" Yes I do" Dana says add "you're wrong Dana" Lu said.  
  
"oh really she asked?"  
  
"yeah, dead wrong" Lu answered.  
  
"why would it be my fault?" Dana asked.  
  
"well, maybe Alexis is pregnant because she wanted your attention" Lu said.  
  
"why? Lu our relationship was fine until this happened" Dana said.  
  
"Maybe she's testing you Dana, to see what makes you tick" Lu added.  
  
"Yeah well maybe she just wanted someone to care for her and love her Dana and you wouldn't do that" Lu states.  
  
"But still Lu she shouldn't gotten pregnant" Dana says angrily.  
  
"well, Dana she is so and there's nothing you can do about it now, we are both going to be grandparents in a few weeks we have to try and work this out before then" Lu says with calm emotion.  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, Erin and Lola. 


	7. Naming Baby

Naming Baby  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own them!  
  
"Oh, god, Lu, what's wrong with me?" Dana asked beginning to crack. Lu just stood there trying to figure out what was happening with Dana, "I can't go on like this" Dana said before she burst out into tears, tears that she had been holding back for a while now.  
  
"Dana look, I know it's hard, but you have got to trust me, I know what I'm talking about" Lu says softly. "Dana you've got to grow up except it and live with it, maybe it won't be as bad as it seems now ya know, I mean maybe they will be good parents, you never know what can happen when your not looking" Lu says as she walks back into with Dana right behind her.  
  
Lu opened the door, letting Dana inside. Dana took a seat in front of Lu's desk, she was still crying, "here" Lu said offering her the box of tissues, "thank you" Dana said taking a few.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Lu asked Dana.  
  
"Why?" Dana said through tears, "Because I hurt, I hurt my self by hurting my daughter and I'll never be able to fix things or make them right again" Dana replied  
  
"Dana you may be able to still fix things up with Alexis you never know unless you try" Lu states  
  
"How can I fix things when I've made things only worse between Alexis and I, Lu I mean how can I really make things better?" Dana questions  
  
"That's something you're going to have to figure out by yourself and maybe with Nick's help" Lu said.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell Nick what you saw today?" Dana questioned.  
  
"no" Lu said casually  
  
"Thanks, Lu" Dana replied, "Maybe Marc could come over and stay with Alexis until the baby's born, that way he can be there when everything starts" Dana suggested.  
  
"That's good, it's responsibility" Lu agreed.  
  
"Okay well I do you want to talk with him about it" Dana says.  
  
"Well I guess I could when he comes home from Bill's tonight"  
  
"Okay Lu please call me, and tell me how everything went" Dana says  
  
"Okay Dana I will thanks" Lu says.  
  
Dana gets up from the chair and walks out of her office and across the hallway into her own. Marc and Alexis were now eating lunch upstairs in the cafeteria when they over heard other nurses and doctor's talking about their mothers.  
  
"What else is new" Alexis replies.  
  
"Do you want to go seem them?" Marc asks.  
  
"Yeah" Alexis agreed getting up, they went down the elevator, Marc headed towards Lu's office and Alexis towards Dana's.  
  
"Hey, Marc what's up?" Lu asks.  
  
"Um, nothing, are you okay Mom?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh no reason" he says taking a seat on her couch.  
  
Marc is there something I should know, that your not telling me" Lu asks firmly.  
  
"Uh no Mom everything's fine Why do you you ask"? Marc replies  
  
"I just thought maybe that you were scared about becoming a father"  
  
"Oh, a little I guess, but, I thought that was normal"  
  
"Well, it is" Lu replied.  
  
Later that day Marc was looking through a book of baby names.  
  
"Well, let me see here, hand me the book and I will look for you"  
  
"Okay Mom, thanks so much" Marc says.  
  
"How about Cameron? Desiree? Heather?, Cassie? So what do ya think guys"? Lu asks.  
  
"Well" Marc says.  
  
"Well what?" Lu asks  
  
"They're cute names Lu, it's just that they're too common, we want something different". Alexis explained.  
  
"Oh" Lu answered. "Then why don't you go ask Lana for suggestions" Lu adds  
  
"okay" Marc responds  
  
So they go out into the hallway of the clinic, they see Lana filing charts "Hey Lana you have a minute? We have to ask you something"  
  
"Sure kid what is it"?  
  
"Well Mom said for us to get your opinion on names for the baby" Marc told her.  
  
"Oh, really alright well I'll help ya sit down. So what names have you got so far?"  
  
"Well mom gave no help with her choices of names" Marc said.  
  
"Well" Lana started, "I had two boys but, If I would have had a girl, I would have named her Cyrah"  
  
"Cyrah" Alexis repeated, "that's good, I like that" she said.  
  
"Me too" Marc answered.  
  
"Anymore suggestions?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, you leave the book here and in my free time I'll flip through and write down the names I like best" Lana replied.  
  
TBC.......Please Review 


End file.
